Communication problem
by Chavva
Summary: Two certain ninjas have a serious communication problem...and no clue how to solve it. Can it be that difficult to talk about something? Pairing: who would have thought, it's kaka x anko again. Rated T to be sure.
1. Chapter 1: First try

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto and you don't also, so there's no reason for mischievousness!**

**First try**

Anko sat down in the grass. „Kakashi?"

„Yeah?" He didn't look up.

„I wanted to tell you something..."

„Yeah?" Still he kept reading. or pretending to do it.

„Well this is some kind of difficult..." She mumbled.

„..."

„Kakshi? Are you listening?"

„I can't listen if you don't talk."

„..."

He finally looked up „So what you wanted to tell me?"

„Er...well..."

„Yeah?"

„Urgh...could you stop reading this dirty book, while I'm talking to you?!"

„It's not dirty. It's romantic."

„How ever. Stop reading."

„..."

„Kakashi!"

„What?!"

„I told you to stop reading while I'm talking to you!"

„You are not talking..."

„But I try to."

„Ok..." He gave her a enerved glance and closed his book.

„Thanks."

„So, what did you want to say?"

„Er...I forgot."

„Fine. If you don't mind, i'm going to go on with my book." He opened it again and concentrated on it.

„Fine. I'm leaving." Anko growled.

„..."

She jumped up and walked away fuming.

_Two hours later:_

„Anko?" Kakashi sat down on the seat next to her.

„Yeah..." She said and gulped down some dango.

„I wanted to tell you something." He looked nervous.

„Yeah?"

„Well, this is some kinda difficult..." he mumbled.

„...?"

„Anko?"

„Yeah?"

„Are you listening?"

„I am"

„Well...er, forget it." He stood up again.

„What?"

„What I wanted to tell you..."

Anko frowned „You didn't."  
„Right."

„..."

They stared at each other in silence.

„..."

„So what did you want to tell me?" Anko finally asked.

„Nothing...I have to do something. See you tomorrow." Before she could say anything else he disappeared.

„Alright." She said to the empty space beneath her.

_Same evening:_

„Kakashi." She sat down on a bar stool.

„Anko."

„We have to talk." She waved the barkeeper and ordered a drink.

„Yeah."

„You first."

Kakashi frowned „Why?"

„Because you wanted to talk."

„No, you did."

„What..?"

He made a grimasse „Talk. You wanted to."

„But you said also you wanted to!"

„You said it first...so you have to talk first."

„Well, you agreed first, why don't you?" Her drink arrived.

„Uh...?"

„What?"

„You're unlogical." he stated.

„So you are."

„..."

„..."

„So..." he reminded her of their conversation.

„Yes...?"

„Talking."

„Right."

„Hn."

„Hn."

They giggled nervously.

„Anko!"

„Kakashi..."

„What's about talking?"

„What's about it?"

„Urghhhh..."

„That doesn't work..." Anko decided.

„Right...it doesn't." Kakashi agreed.

„Perhaps...you just say what you want to talk about and than do I?" The kunoichi suggested.

„Why don't you say first?"

„Because it's kinda difficult..."

„So it's for me, too."

„We have a problem."

„We have." Kakashi nodded.

A man in green spandax entered and sat down between the two ninjas with a big problem.

„Why so troubled faces?" Gai asked.

„Because we have a comunication problem." The two answered unisono.

„A comunication problem? Well, I could have told you that long time ago. For example it's really enervating when you, Kakashi, are always reading your book, and you Anko have always your mouth full of dango or swearwords." Gai stated.

„No. We have not a comunication problem with other people, we have one with each other." Kakashi explained.

„How's that?"

„Because I have to talk about something to Kakashi and he has to talk about something to me, but we can't decide who starts talking." Anko explained.

Gai started to beam. „I have a solution: Both of you whisper it into my ear and I will decide."

Anko frowned. Kakashi frowned. „It's kinda private." They said simultanously.

„Well...I don't see any other possibility." Gai shrugged.

Anko nodded. Kakashi nodded.

„Ladies first." Gai ordered and Anko whispered something into his ear. His eyes widened a bit.

„Now you, Kakashi." The Jonin did the same and Gai's eyes widened even more, than he giggled.

„Yeah, you two have really a problem. a big one. But you should solve it alone." He stood up and left.

'Sounds bad...' Anko thought.

'Sounds bad...' Kakashi thought.

„Well..." started Kakashi.

„Yeah..." continued Anko.

„I have to leave." Kakashi mumbled.

„Yeah, I've to, too." Anko said.

They paid and left.

A/N: Can it be that difficult to talk about something? Do you already know what they have to talk about? Well, review and I'll tell.


	2. Chapter 2: Lazy person on 3 o'clock

A/N: Next chapter...I have to warn you: since I don't know how different persons die in the manga ( have to watch the german anime, still chunin exames, Lee's fight with Gaara... -.-' , why is a long story.) I just left them alive. These persons are: Hayate Gekko and Asuma Sarutobi. But Sasuke, this Bastard, is still off with Orochimaru. Doesn't matter how he left, as long as he's far far away! Yeah, you guessed right- I can't stand him. Well, he's not going to play a big role in this story, so it doesn't matter anyways.

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Naruto, nor do I own Anko or Kakashi- if I did, I'd make Anko a main charakter!**

**Lazy person on 3 o'clock**

(well, I don't know if you use this in english, in german military language you say it like that if you want to tell a direction.)

_One week before the events we've already read about:_

Just walking down the street. Eating some dango. Having a rest after all this exhausting paper-work she had to do for over a week now. That was all Anko wanted. All she desired. Nibbling a stick with dango she slowly walked down the mainstreet of Konoha. „Ahh...this is true life. Damn Tsunade and all her stupid office-work." she mubled, mouth full of her favourite sweets.

She still was a 'little bit' pissed, because she got paper-work as a 'regard' for a perfect completed mission two weeks ago. It has been her fifth since she had been ranked up to a real Jounin, not only 'special Jounin' in only three weeks. „Well done, Anko," Tsunade had said. „You deserved some rest...the next two weeks you'll stay in Konoha." What she accidentely had forgotten to tell her, was that she hadn't done her office-work for over two weeks. Exactly the time of Anko's 'vacation'- and she was supposed to do it instead of her, so that all the Hokage had to do afterwards was to sign the stuff. If she weren't to lazy to do that, too. „Next I'll have to forge her signature." Anko continued to complain to herself. But now she looked forward to two hours of midday break- at least _something_ good about the whole mess. She had a long break compared to Hayate for example. Last time she saw him, he had been drowning in lots of white, black printed, sheets. Probably he was already dead by now. She didn't think that without a spark of mischievousness. Tsunade was spoiling and wasting her time, why shouldn't others suffer the same fate? For example Kakashi- why did he get a week of _real _vacation? He had done half as much as her at the missions. And anyways, why did she have to be teamed up with this lazy ass?

„Ouch!" someone's female voice yelled, when Anko bumped into something hard. The 'something' turned out as her friend Kurenai who stood infront of a shop-window. Or at least, had been standing. Now she was something between falling and already lying on the ground. „Sorry" she murmured while helping Kurenai up after she finished falling. „Oh. Anko, it's you. Why people have to trip always about me?" Kurenai complained.

„Uh...? Who else?" her dango-nibbling friend asked.

„Today only Iruka, Kakashi, Kiba and Ino- not to forget about Choji who followed right after Ino and was ways havier. Oh," she smirked ominious „and of course Asuma last night."

Anko started to grinn. „So your little dinner-idea worked well?"

Kurenai nodded. „VERY well, if you know what I mean." Anko had a slight idea, what her friend meant. „Well, seems like it's not too bad if people always trip about someone...wish someone would accidentely trip about me." she stated. Then she turned around to the shop-window Kurenai had glanced in before. It belonged to a little weapon-store. Normal womens wouldn't have paid so much interest in it, but to kunoichi like Kurenai and her this was better than jewelry. „Wow." she said, noticing a perfect pair of Nunchaku (_for those who don't know: a Nunchaku is a weapon used by the real ninjas: two sticks connected with a chain (english: chain-sticks). Very painful, if someone strikes you with them, I can tell.)_. They were made of wood and hexagonal with thinner ends- perfect to strike someones neural- or chakra-points.

„Yeah." Kurenai agreed with a desirefull expression on her face. „But look at the price- they're just much too expensive. Let's have lunch together." Kurenai suggested. Anko pointed at her dango-stick. „I'm already having mine." She said and Kurenai laughed. „I'll pay. I can't let you always eat sweets for lunch. You'll ruin your health."

„Yes, mum." Anko said in a mocking voice. Kurenai grimassed. „And about that tripping-thing, I happen to know lots of men who would be glad to trip about you" She sad, while grabbing Ankos arm and dragging her down the street.

„Wha...? Hey! Why do you know them and I don't?" Anko wanted to know.

„Well, you know them, too. But they never woud let you notice that they would like to trip about you, becuase if they did so you would break their bones." Kurenai explained.

„So I scare men away?" The kunoichi asked.

„You might express it like this."

„Bah...if they are scared of me, they are little cowards. Don't need _them_ to trip."

Kurenai laughed and pointed to a ramen-stand. „This one." They sat down and ate in silence. After finishing and paying the bill, Kurenai leaned back.

„Back to tripping?" she asked with a quiet grin.

„This is frustrating..." Anko moaned.

„Well, you said, men who are scared of you are weaklings?"

„Yeah...a man I am interested in must be a strong and brave one."

„Hm. Would you call the lazy person on three o'clock a weakling?" Kurenai wanted to know.

„Who...?" Anko turned around and looked into given direction. Her eyes widened.

„Him? He's not interested, belive me. The only thing he wants to trip about is a new book of Icha Icha."

„Who knows?" With these words Kurenai rose, and walked away, leaving Anko to eyeball suspiciously a certain man who was sitting in a tree and read a dirty book.

_Two streets and five minutes later:_

„Did it work?" a male voice asked from the shadows. Kurenai turned around, a wide grin on her face. „Couldn't be better." She answered. „What was this story with the tripping? That was private!" the man complained. „Well, I had to lure her somehow, hadn't I?" Asuma snorted. „However. Let's see, what the next step is." He stepped out of the shadow and pulled out a small book. It was titled with „How to mach up your friends". He opened it and giggled. „Let's initiate step two..."

A/N: Did you like it? Review!

And thanks to those who already did so!


	3. Chapter 3:Nice lady with trenchcoat

**Disclaimer:**

**I'm not Mashashi Kishimoto...so I don't own Naruto**

Thanks to all the people who reviewd, yeah I know my grammar is kinda weird sometimes...I'm still working on that. But I have good news for you: I finished reading chapter 285 now, so I know a lot more about Naruto this time. Demo (gg to much subbed anime) I'll just leave Asuma and Hayate alive...I like them.

**The nice lady with the trench-coat**

„_After you have choosen the two persons you want to match up and made the female one pay attention to the male one in the right way as it was described in chapter one, you have to attract the male's attention to the female. If you are female..." _

„You can overleap this, it's your turn this time."

Asuma sighed. „If you say so...'_if you are male, invite your friend to a drink. Take care that the female target is around the place. Accordingly..._"

_The same evening:_

„C'mon Kakashi- what is more important than a nice, cool drink?" Kakashi waved his book. „For example this!"

Asuma grunted. „You really post up your friend for some _dirty novel_?!" He wanted to know. „It's not dirty. It's romantic." Kakashi responded. „And I'm not posting you up. I never said I'd have a drink with you today. But if you really insist..."

Asuma nodded bustling. „I do!"

Kakashi rose an eyebrow and smirked inwardly. He had not the slightest idea what his friend palnned to do, but he started to get curious. „Your treat?"

Asuma moaned. This story was getting expensive for him and Kurenai. „Then let's go."

Kakashi closed his book and put it into his pocket.

_Only fiteen minutes later:_

„So. How's your relationship going?" Kakashi wanted to know.

„Oh...er, good, I think."

„Hn."

„By the way, is there any woman you are interested in?"

„Er..." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

„Well, you didn't have a relationship for a long time...in fact, you never had one since I now you."

„..."

They ordered their drinks and Asuma decided to wait until Kakshi had emptied his before starting over the conversation.

„So...?"

„So what?"

„Why don't you have one?"

„Don't need one."

„Are you kidding? What could be better than a nice woman who loves you?"

„My books..."

A sigh resounded from Asuma. Of course- the books. How enervating.

„But don't you think this would be a nice change in your habits?"

„I like my habits."

Asuma felt the desire to smash his head against the table. This stupid jerk!

„But do you never miss the warmth of a human being?"

„You can't miss something you never excperienced..."

„Wait a minute...say that again: You never..."

„Nope. At least not the last seven years or so."

Asuma felt how the desire of smashing his head against something grew bigger.

„Oh. My. God." he moaned.

„What?" Kakashis face implieded he was an angel of innocence.

„You are...urgh."

„I am urgh?"

„No, you're...damn it Kakashi, you know what I wanted to say."

A victorious grin appeared on Kakashi's face. He loved to mock his friend a little bit.

„I need more sake..." Asuma murmured. Kakashi's grin grew wider.

„So," he continued after their second sake had arrived, „What exactly am I?"

„Immpossible. You're impossible. I even don't know why I call you my friend."

„I don't know it either. I tried my best to piss you of, but you are persistant."

In front of his inner eye Asuma saw himself jumping up, grabbing Kakashi's neck and shake him a little bit. Just a little...only strong enough to make his teath slamming against each other. Or perhaps he just should pull out a sharp weapon and torture him a bit?

„Why did you pull out a kunai?" Kakashi wanted to know.

„Wha...?" Just a little bit...a nice little cut, deep enough for a bit of blood coming out...Urgh! Where did these violence come from? He had been around Kurenai's friends to much, really!

„Ano, I wanted to check if it is sharp. Shinobi rule #6: Be always prepared."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. „If you say it. So why do you call yourself my friend?"

Cut, cut, cut...blood!

Exactly in this moment Kurenai entered the bar in company of Anko, like they had planned her to do. If she had been only a few seconds later- who knows what would have happened to a certain silverhaired shinobi who loved to mock his friend?

Kurenai herself seemed not to know that she just saved the life of the 'male target' but waved and joined the two mans, dragging a unpleasant looking Anko with her. Asuma wondered with what Kurenai had blackmailed Tsunade-sama to make her release Anko from her office-duty so early in the evening (it was already 10 am by the way) but it seemd to have worked well. By times he would have to ask her.

„Hello Asuma, Kakashi" Kurenai said and took place next to her boyfriend.

„Hn. Hn." Anko said, with every 'Hn.' nodding to one of the two males. _Seems like she's in a really perfect temper to match her up_ Asuma heard a sarcastic voice inside his head saying. The sarcastic voice became louder when he saw her snapping at the barkeeper to get some sake, while glaring very scowling at Kakashi. She didn't seem to like him at all. Asuma started to wonder why for heavens sake Kurenai had decided to match up these two- they couldn't be more obvious desinterested. Well, now he had already agreed to the plan and had to fullfill it.

The next five minutes were spent in silence, since Kakashi was reading, Kurenai and Asuma decided to forget about their special mission for a while and were busy with each other and Anko tried to get herself drunken in less than the time the others needed to empty a single sake by ordering one after another. Then: „I'll leave now." Kakashi said, slowly feeling uneasy under Anko's who-knows-why angry glares. He wondered what he had done to upset her that much. She wasn't still mad because he read his Icha Icha during the last mission, was she?

This sentence swiched back Kurenai and Asuma to their task. „No, wait a minute. I'll quickly go to the bathroom, and afterwards I want to talk to you about...er, er...well, something important concerning...the Sharingan. Yeah, right, the Sharingan..." Kurenai jumped up, grabbed Anko's hand and pulled her towards the toilet, but not before whispering 'now' into Asumas ear. _Someone should tell people I'm not something you can pull along with you everytime like a doll or something..._Anko thought while trying not to trip over the feets of other customers.

Kakashi just raised his eyebrow again.

„Why does she want to talk about the Sharingan?" He wondered.

„Er, I guess that's because she's specialized in Genjutsu and want's to learn how...whatever." Asuma stuttered. Geez, this was getting really a pain in the ass.

„By the way..." he started and initiated phase two of the second step, „What do you think about this nice lady in the trenchcoat?"

He had practised this sentence for a while, but somehow he suspected that Anko's behavior today wasn't nice at all...

Kakashi glared at him with wide open eye.

„Asuma...are you some kinda sick today?"

Asuma guessed he was. Mind-sick.

„No, why?"

„You just called Mitarashi Anko a 'nice lady'..."

„Ano, isn't she one?"

„I'd say the correct expression'd be 'harsh tomboy' after doing some missions with her. Bloodthirsty is a good one, too." Kakashi said frowning.

„Well...hehe, if that's what you think about her...you know Kurenai told me that Anko made..." Ahhh, this was difficult to say after Anko acting like this that evening..." Well, she made some hints she might..." Asuma took a deep breath.

„Like you in some ways?" he squeeled very fast and very lowvoiced. This was all such a pain in the...

Kakashi, who was taking a swallow from his sake spread it over the whole table, including Asuma.

„What?! Are you kidding?!"

...ass.

„Hey, don't look at me like I'm mad or something! I just repeated what Kurenai told me...! How ever, I've to leave now." Asuma jumped up, threw some money on the table and stormed out to the street, leaving Kakashi still shocked. If glares were able to kill someone he was sure Anko's would've killed him this evening...the idea of her 'to like' him in what way ever was just absurd...brainless...kinda nic...No! Not nice!

He emptied his sake and spent the evening with staring back at Anko, trying not to get killed by her glares.


	4. Chapter 4: Stuck in one room together

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto-Jeez, rubb it in.**

First some authers notes: I want to say „Wow" because I actually got 10 reviews and 5 of them were on the last chapter...I can't believe it, it's a new record! I want to say „Thank you" to all of you guys who wrote me one, here's the list: Hebigami, Kakashi's girlfriend 12, SailorManga, munkeemunkee (Oh especially thanks to you for the grammar-thing!), Kioku-san, rivendellelve and scoobyrocks44- I really am glad to know you all like my story! Well and then I also wanted to inform you that I read chapter 346- I think that's all that is available in english but if it's different tell me, I'll try to find the part I miss somewhere. Let's get started with the next chapter:

**Stuck in one room together**

„Alright. It worked well. This book is really good!" Kurenai grinned when she entered the apartment. Asuma raised an eyebrow. „Are you kidding me? What worked? Did Anko finally kill him?" Kurenai grimaced. „I think she would've liked to though she didn't. But Kakashi stayed with us the whole evening and showed very much interest in watching her."

„Oh. Sounds good to me." Asuma said. _Yeah! I did it, I did it! I'm so amazing! _cried the inner Asuma. The whole thing started to become fun even to him. „What comes next?" Kurenai took the book from the table it was lying on. „Let's see: Step three. Here it is: After the two are paying attention to each other it is nececcary to make them spend a certain amount of time together. If there is an opportunity, try to get the two of them in a room alone for at a minimum one day..."

„There isn't any opportunity." Asuma said. „Well, I wouldn't be too sure about that..." Kurenai murmured. „I need to talk to Tsunade."

Asuma frowned. „By the way, how did you persuade her to let Anko leave the office so early this evening?"

„You might have forgotten it, but there are existing bets how long Anko or Kakashi are going to stay singles. They are running already for several years. Tsunade took part in all of them- she gave both, Anko and Kakashi, not more than 6 months from the moment on she betted. That was five and a half months ago."

„Oh...I understand. What if we don't match them up in the next two weeks?" Asuma wanted to now fearfully. Kurenai shrugged. „We'll have to do her office work for the next year."

Asuma moaned. Did he actually think this was going to be fun?

_The next morning:_

Still yawning Anko entered the office. After yesterdays bender her head was hurting like hell and she also had overheard her alarm-bell, so she had to skip breakfast. Something she hated more than everything else.

To be honest she still wasn't really awake now, her eyes were half closed when she let herself drop on her office-chair. This state wasn't going to last long- in fact it ended the very moment Kakashi's head appeared in the half open door.

„You!" she cried out.

„Er...yeah, I guess that's right, I am me." he answered.

She stared at him with her mouth wide open. _Is he actually joking around this early in the morning, eh?_ she asked herself in disbelieve. She'd always known she hated this guy.

„What the fukin' hell are you doing here? This is my office!" she snapped.

„Ano...Tsunade-sama told me I'd have to quit my vacation because you're not fast enough with this stuff and I shall help you." He told her while screaching his head. A vein popped up on Anko's forehead. „You are going to help...urgh, don't tell me you'll stay here...!"

_What did Asuma say? He must have been kidding or something. This woman HATES me! _Kakashi thought. Aloud he said: „Well, that's what I am supposed to do..."

Anko jumped up. No. This was cruel. No way. No way. She wasn't going to spend the whole day with this guy. It was already enough to be teamed up with him on missions. „I'll...I'll be back in five minutes and you better won't be here anymore when I return. I've to...I'll kill her!" With this words she stormed out of the office, leaving Kakashi a bit surprised behind. _Ok, probably I'm not her favourite companion but- does she have to act like I'm dunno-what-dangorous? See, I'm not a deadly disease, am I? _Kakashi asked himself.

_This guy is like a deadly disease...you get stuck with him once and won't get rid of him until the end! _Anko thought while running down the corridor.

_His whole attitude drives me up the wall!_

„Tsunade-sama!" she yelled when she smashed the door open. „What is this pervert doing in my office?!"

„Jirayia is in your office?" Tsunade asked surprised.

„NO, not THIS pervert! The other one, his greatest fan!"

„I didn't know Naruto is perverted...isn't he a little bit young to deserve such a denomination?"

Anko smashed her hand against her forehead. „NO! NOT Jirayia, NOT Naruto...KAKASHI!!!" Tsunade bit back a snicker. Of course she had known of whom Anko was talking but it was a lot of fun to see her like that. „Oh, him. I ordered him to help you with the paper-work. Any complaints?"

„YES! I don't want to have HIM in MY office! He's going to do something, I know it. He is...I don't need his help!"

Tsunade frowned. „Well, you know- you're working a little bit slow...at this rate you'll have to spend another week in the office..."

Anko's eyes widened. „An...another WEEK?"

„Yeah...if you don't accept his help..."

„I...that's blackmailing!"

„However. Are you still complaining?"

Still shocked by the imagination of being stuck in the office Anko just shook her head. „Very well. Dismissed." Tsunade murmured and turned her head back to the document she had been reading when Anko decided to smash the door open.

„Alright Hatake. Seems like we're going to work together a little while. I just advice you not to do something that makes me killing you." She grunted when she arrived back in her office.

„Like, for example?"

_Here we go..._Anko thought. „Like asking stupid question or...what the...HATAKE KAKSHI I'M TALKING TO YOU SO STOP READING THIS DIRTY NOVEL!!!"

Kakashi just decided not to show any reaction at all- the safest way to survive this day, he guessed. Though he shut the book and sat down at the desk infront of Anko. It seemed like she also had decided to make the best out of the situation- her head was already placed on her arms and her eyes were closed. She had fallen asleep.

_She's so cute when her mouth isn't full of swearwords and doesn't have this violent expression on her face...What the hell am I thinking here?_

„I'm bored." A wadded paper made his way through the way to the wastebasket. „Ah...and I'm hungry. And still tired." two more wadded papers hit the wastebasket. „And I am pissed off of this stuff. And my head is hurting." again two crumpled papers. „And I want to kill someone." A Kunai struk the wall only a few millimetres from Kakashi's head. He jumped up. „Anko! You wanna kill me?!"

„If you want to know it honestly: I'd like to. But Tsunade-sama said I'd have to die in this office if you won't help me so I'll just wait with killing you until this stuff is finished. Though my hands are really itchy."

She said with a really frightning, bloodthirsty grin on her face. What was that about cute again?

„So why did you throw this Kunai at me?"

„Just to bring a little bit movement in this story. That stuff sucks so much...I wanna torture some little brats." She answered, smiling wider. Kakashi was pretty sure of what was going on her mind- the image of frightened Genin.

„Forget it. You're no longer in charge of this stuff. Better enjoy this week, the next one's not going to be that peacefull."

„Hn. I don't want peacefull. Argh...I'm going to die here, dattebayo."

Kakashi almost choked, unable to stop the laughter that bursted ot of him though seeing how Anko's left eye twiched very dangorously.

„What's your matter?"

„Just..." Kakashi started to laugh again. Anko's eye twiched once more. „Yeah..."

„The...da...dattebayo. You..."

_Don't Hatake...I warn you, don't..._

„You were acting like Naruto..."

_...compare me with your student!_

Anko's fist clenched. Her eyes narrowed. Kakashi realized that he had said something wrong. Very wrong. But he realized it a little bit to late- just a second before Anko's fist met his chin and sended him straight into the air. _Ah...shit. I should have thought about this technique. _He thought after arriving at the floor again. This time with legs and arms outstreched, on his back and eyes closed. He'd seen this almost fourty times in the last weeks- Anko's favourite Taijutsu. Very effective if you don't expect it. Very painfull by the way.

„You're lucky I don't complete this technique...but I still want to get out of this room until the next week." She hissed somewhere above him. Very close above him. He opened one eye and- stared straight into hers. It was a very beautiful eye. _How comes I never noticed before how beautiful the colour of her eyes is? _He could feel her breath on the part of his face that wasn't hidden behind the mask. It was warm. A streak of her hair was trembeling everytime he exhaled. He felt how he started to blush. This was ways too close to her.

Anko didn't know what exactly caused her to lean down to Kakashi- she simply did it. That was nothing special, Anko wasn't the kind of human who first thought and than acted, more the opposite but this time she wished she had thought first. His eye caught her and didn't let her turn away. She felt the urge to pull down this mask and..._Geez! Stop that! Have you already forgotten? He's just some pervert! _Anko reminded herself. Though he felt how her cheeks started to get hot...a sure sign for blushing.

„Anko..."

„Kakashi..."

They fell silent again, embrassed because of the situation. Or perhaps because they were enjoying it. They just remained like that for a long time- so it felt to them. in fact the whole thing lasted only one or two seconds, exactly until the door was ripped open and someone entered the room. „Excuse me please, Anko-sensei, Tsunade-sama gave me this to deli...oh."

Immediately Anko jumped up and so did Kakashi. The intruder was nobody other than Haruno Sakura, Kakashi's (in Anko's oppinion) very annoying student. She seemed frozen with surprise. Who would blame her- you don't see your teacher in such a situation every day. „He..er...I'll...sorry, I didn't want to...to _disturb _you..." she stuttered very red in the face. Now there were three of very embaressed ninjas in the small office. Anko didn't like the way Sakura said „disturb" and nor did Kakashi.

„Er..." he mumbled.

„Hehe..." Anko made.

„It's not like..." he started.

„No it's not..." she continued.

„Anko just..."

„And then Kakashi..."

„Well, and then she just..."

„Yeah, I couldn't let him do that, so I..."

„Right, and somehow..."

„Yeah, I think I tripped..."

„And she fell on top of me...so you see..."

„It's not what it looks like." Anko finished this very weird attempt of an explanation. Which Sakura, of course, wasn't able to understand. She just continued to glance at them with open mouth. Kakashi rubbed his head. Anko stared to the ground.

„Right...I'll...I'll just leave this on your desk." Sakura finally managed to say, placed some papers on the drawer and left the room as fast as she could.

Still in shock she returned to Tsunade's office and let herself drop on a chair. „They were...oh my god!" she muttered.

„Huh?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

„Kakashi-sensei and Anko-sensei...she _tripped and fell on top of him._" Sakura moaned. Then she started to giggle. Tsunade just smiled. It looked like she was going to win a bet...


End file.
